Already Down
by Aubrey Mishel
Summary: Hermione is an outcast. Everyone believes that she has betrayed them. Follow her as she begins a new life. A work in progress.
1. In the Gutter on the Way Out

Already Down 

**_Disclaimer_:** I do not own any of these characters. I am just playing with them. They belong to J.K Rowling.

* * *

Chapter One

In the Gutter, On the way Out

* * *

Hermione Granger was sick and tired of hiding. Hiding from every thing. Her father, her friends, and herself. It wasn't Fair. It just wasn't fair! She was so glad school would be starting soon. Then she could put her past behind her and start again.

Picking up her brand new robes, she shrunk them. 'Ahhh, the privileges of being of age.' Ever since she had used the time turner in her third and fourth years, she had added almost a year and a half onto her age.

Everything was so different. It had ALL changed. She was supposed to be sixteen, heck she was even supposed to be going back to _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_ for her sixth year! Instead she was seventeen and a half and going to Arden-Helm's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the rest of her schooling-which was about two years worth-.

Hermione looked around her room. It was bare. All that was in it was a bed, a mirror a bureau, and a bookshelf. So it was pretty much empty. Even more so now that she had almost every thing packed up for the new term. She still had to deal with all her new schoolbooks though-she hadn't gotten them yet- and her old school books were still on her bookshelf. Hermione got up and walked over to her bookshelf that was crammed in between her bed and the wall. 'They're all dusty.' She thought to herself as she ran her hands along the spine.

Taking her hand away, she looked the fingers on her left hand that were covered in dust. She started tearing. She couldn't really think about them now because of all the memories that came from thinking about them. Her eyes started hurting as she silently started weeping. "I WON'T Cry!" she said fiercely, shaking with anger at herself, staring at her old volumes and texts from Hogwarts. She went so far as to pinch herself, really, really hard.

She randomly picked a book up off the shelf. Shocked she stared at the book that was in her hand. It was **_Howarts a History_**, her favourite book. Well her ex-favourite book. She couldn't stand the site of it now. But she could clearly remember the thousands upon thousands of times she had spent curled up reading it. Suddenly there was a loud scream and a bang as Hermione flung the book away from her. " AHHH! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! WHY DID THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN? WHY CAN'T YOU HAVE TRUSTED ME? WHAT DID I EVER DO TO DESERVE THIS?" Hermione was in a fit. All her books the ones from her previous life – that was how she thought of her Hogwarts days- were flying around her tiny room. They were crashing and banging into the walls and into the door, as she threw them as far from away from her as she could in that small amount of space that was hers.

The door opened interrupting her tirade. Mr. Granger poked his head in. "What on earth is going on in here?" He asked in his perfect speech?

" Oh daddy,' Hermione sobbed into her father's shoulder-as he had walked further into the room after seeing her expression- "I want to stay. I want my life back. I want my friends. I want my mommy, and I want Crookshanks."

" Oh Miney," Her dad whispered his pet name for her while softly stroking her back. " You can't have those things. You were expelled from Hogwarts. You still have a life it's just different then the one you had. Your friends don't trust you. Your mother can't come back, even though I know she wants to. Wherever she is." Mr. Granger was even crying a bit. "I don't know where Crookshanks went, but honey I am positive that he would have come back if he could."

"Yes but-" Hermione stammered.

Mr. Granger took Hermione's face in his hands, " Remember my dear Miney, I love you. We have to start over. You will be leaving for _Arden-Helm's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_ tomorrow afternoon on the Helm's Express." He looked into her eyes, still holding her head. " Promise me… Promise me that you will be the brave girl that I know you are. You will go willingly to _Arden-Helm's School of Witchcraft_ _and Wizardry_ and you will make new friends, get good marks, and write to your old dad." He grinned. "I believe in you my little princess."

Hermione looked at her dad. Put on a brave face. Wiped her eyes, squared her chin and smiled weakly. "Ok daddy." She said in a brave voice. "I promise to try."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Oh Nuts and Nutsbeggars!" She cried frantically. " Dad! I forgot about my booklist! I didn't get my Books! What am I going to dooo…?" Hermione moaned. " I need them! I still have to pack them!"

Mr. Granger was glad to see that his little pep talk with her earlier had helped a bit. At least she wasn't up in her room brooding about her losses. " No worries sweet Miney. We'll go into Diagon Alley today and get them."

She looked a bit apprehensive, at that thought. " Alright." She said in a small voice. She really did not feel like going into Diagon Alley where she would be forced to see people she was familiar with.

"First I have a surprise for you!" he said in a singsong voice. " Actually, I have a surprise and a parcel. I'll give you the parcel first."

Hermione took the package her father had retrieved from the hall. Carefully she studied it. She wasn't sure what it could be. It had arrived by Post. Not by Owl, which Hermione didn't find all that surprising because nobody would mail anything to her that she knew. Hermione was shunned by her old friends and teachers from Hogwarts.

Opening the packaging she gasped as she saw the beautiful cover. It was a scene of a huge castle. Bigger even than Hogwarts. The place had a sunrise behind it that was all different shades of the Spectrum in it. In front of it was a lake –or an ocean. She couldn't tell because it was so big- that was and intense blue and surrounding it all was lush forest. Untouched it seemed by anything. Looking at the text on the cover she read what it said, ' _The History of_ _Arden-Helm's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry' _in italics. She passed the book to her father who looked at it carefully, and stuck it in her trunk.

" A beautiful place for a beautiful girl." He stated. Grinning at Hermione he took her arm and led her downstairs.

" Now for your surprise." He lead her over to the table which had something sitting on it with a blanket on top.

Hermione grabbed the edge of the blanket -after looking at Mr. Granger for permission- and yanked it off. He yelped loudly for staring back at her with big violet eyes, and a white speckled coat, was an owl. A beautiful Sorulia owl. She was surprised to see one for they were extremely rare.

" Thank you!" she cried jumping into her fathers embrace. " Thankyou –Thankyou-Thankyou!

"Your welcome Princess Miney. What are you going to name her?" he asked?

" Toru." Hermione said not really looking at her dad. " I've finally got my own owl! Yesss!"

The phone started ringing, and Mr. Granger left the room to go get it.

"Don't forget that we are leaving for Diagon Alley in an hour." Mr. Granger called back to Hermione.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione went back to her room, bringing Toru's cage with her. She set the Bird down on top of her bookshelf which, was **just **wide enough to hold it.

'Well girl it's just you and me.' Hermione picked up a blue bound book. It was her diary from last year. She opened it and began reading.

_Well I have nothing better to do right now. I might as well right in you. Harry won't talk to me. Ron treats me like I'm the dirt beneath his feet. Ginny ignores me. Professor Dumbledore doesn't trust me. Professor McGonagall won't even look at me! And Professor Snape won't even talk to me to take points away._

_Why do I even bother staying here? I should just go. I mean its not as if I'd be missed. _

Hermione stopped reading and flipped to the middle of the book.

_Halfway through fifth year now. I am so happy! Draco Malfoy asked me out! I said yes! Why he would even look at me I don't know, since he's a pureblood, death eaters son. Anyways, we have our first date on Saturday. I can't wait! Yipeeee! _

Hermione didn't even want to think of Draco. She didn't even want to think of how Draco had used and humiliated her, so she turned to the pages where she didn't fawn over Draco Malfoy.

_I didn't tell anybody about the order! I didn't I swear. Professor McGonagall accused me of telling things to Draco today. She said that Draco told his father Lucius that I had said Dumbledore was in charge of a resistance against Voldemort. I never! All I said was that Voldemort would never rule the Wizarding world! Now nobody will talk to me. When I go into class nobody will sit by me. The teachers don't talk to me. Today in Transfiguration Professor McGonagall said that we had to get into groups of three to practice _Uticecta,_ a spell that would turn our desks into brooms. I usually work with Harry and Ron but when I went to go sit with them they said that they already had somebody else working with them! Then they called behind me " Neville do you wanna work with us?" and by the time that Neville had gone and sat with them everyone was already in groups. I ended up at the back of the class by myself for the whole period doing nothing because when I tried to practice the spell, Professor McGonagall came by and told me that I had to have a partner in order to try the spell. It was a spell that I had wanted to do since the beginning of term, and I couldn't do it because nobody wanted to be near me. Then later on Professor Dumbledore called a meeting for the Order members. Harry and Ron went to go but then when I left the room to go to the Room of Requirement Professor Dumbledore pulled me aside and told me to not bother coming. He told me that he wanted to see if there was a leak in the Order and every week from now on somebody would be excluded until that leak was determined. So I went back to my rooms and waited there until Harry and Ron came back. I expected them to say something... ANYTHING really to me but they just walked past me up into their dorm. That is when it all started that day, was the day that started the worst time in my life. _

_Draco dumped me! Nobody talks to me at all now. I sit at the end of Gryffinndor table by myself. Nobody will sit by me, they won't even make eye contact. Today I accidentally walked into Professor Snape and he just stared at me. I was scared that he was going to take points away and call me a stupid child or something, but he wouldn't say a word. Then after a minute or two he just walked away. I didn't even get a detention. Then when he was turning into another corrider I heard him mutter a cleaning spell and I heard him call me a MUDBLOOD IMBECILE. That hurt my feelings so much! _

_I went to see Professor Dumbledore today. I had found out from Harry- I heard him telling Ron- that there was an Order meeting today. I wondered why I hadn't known about it. When I asked Professor Dumbledore, he told me that I was no longer a part of the Order. He said that they couldn't trust me (they had somehow determined that I was the leak) and that he would prefer that he be allowed to _Obliviate _my memories of the Order. I ran then. I went right to the Owlery so that I could send a message to daddy. I wanted to transfer to another school and dad says he'll look into it._

_Dad was here today. He came to see Dumbledore –I refuse to call him professor- I was there when he told Dumledore that he was getting me transferred to another school as soon as possible. To me Dumbledore looked relieved, like a huge burden was being lifted off his shoulders. Dumbledore said that if I was going to be transferred that I should finish the rest of my year here at Hogwarts. Later as dad was leaving Hogwarts, dad said that I would be going to a different school next year and that it would still be in London, but that it won't be near here. _

_I am so going to miss Hogwarts. I've spent most of my life here and it is going to be really hard to adust to life somewhere else. I won't be a Prefect or Headgirl either. That'll suck but I guess not being one and having people respect me is better than being one and having people ignore me, and disrespect the rules._

_Today for instance, I was going down to Potions by myself -since people refuse to walk with me- and I heard Malfoy talking to Pansy. What I heard was a real eye-opener for me. The conversation I heard there was, " Pansy do you want to go to the ball with me? I'd really like for us to go." "Draco I'd LOVE too. But what about Hermione? Weren't you to dating for a few weeks?" " I only dated that filthy Mudblood because Lucius told me I had to. He said that they needed potters brain eliminated, and that I was to ask Hermione out get information from her. Once I was sufficiently done with her, I could dump her. All in all I'd say that I ruined her life. I'm proud of it too cause now we only have to deal with Potter and Weasley. The revered Gryffindor couple." " Oh Draco, you smart man. You are so clever!" Suffice to say I feel used now and it didn't help that once I got down into potions I had to sit on the floor because my seat was taken and we were one desk short. I wasn't even able to use a cauldron because apparently Filch had taken them all to Hogsmeade to get them replaced. Overall today was –as it turns out- a typical day. _

Hermione looked at her Owl. " You know Toru," she whispered "It's really not fair."

Toru cocked her head and chirruped.

"I know. We've got to get going. Let's read one more entry."

_I'm sitting in my room now. I don't share it with anybody because Lavender and Pavarti have refused to share it with me, since about three months ago. It's the last week of school and it's been a terrible year. I have no friends anymore, I am an outcast. Thank God that daddy found me a new school to go to. He says that it is a magical school here in London, but that it is on the outskirts of London and that they have no part in the war against Voldemort –how that is I have no idea-. I wont have to see any of these people ever again, or for at least two more years. This is going to be my last entry because I want to put this year behind me so now I say good bye._

_Hermione Granger_

Hermione finished reading the last entry. She looked around her room, her eyes drawn to those possessions that she was bringing with her when she left for _Arden-Helm's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_ aboard the Helm's express tomorrow.

"MINEY," she heard her father yell. " I AM LEAVING NOW!"

Hermione glanced into the mirror that sat atop her bed. I wish I was a Metamorphmagus so that people won't recognize me. "Ah well." She said to herself. '_Locomotor_ trunk.' and pointed her wand at her nicely packed trunk and took it downstairs.

"Ready to go Miney?" Mr. Granger asked.

"Ummhummm." She mumbled following her dad out the door, locking it behind her.

* * *

Review please.

* * *

How was it? This is the first story I have written so.. umm..am sorry if its horrible. I wrote this chapter at around 1-2 am in the morning on an exam day so, I am really tired and stressed. I still am not sure if I should make this a Hermione-Snape fic. Since I love reading about them. I am making a Hermione story for sure -in case you couldn't tell-. I really am not sure who else to add though. I have already started the second chapter but it is really hard to put together. For the third chapter Hermione is going to be going to her new school and meeting people so I need British names! Tell me what you want and I'll try and give it to you. When you review- if you review- please do not sent any that are degrading or anything like that. I only want reviews that are truthful alright? In addition, I also appreciate the two C's Constructive Critism! Since I am new to this whole story writing thing I appreciate your input.

Thank you.

* * *


	2. Pain in Diagon Alley

**Already Down**

I'm sorry this took so long to get out. I didn't really want to write this chapter but I felt that it had to be done. Not only did I have a horrible case of writers block but also, I had to make it so many characters and I had to deal with keys that kept sticking. Jeez! I have so many great ideas for the next chapter but I have to get through this one. I find that I am only able to write at 1-2 in the morning and my mom is usually up at that time. She doesn't know I am on most of the time. I'm sorry that this chapter took like a 2 months to get out but I went on a trip and was unable to update. Well it's time to finish the story. Oh and this chapter used to be called, The Terrible Horrible, Diagon Alley.

**Disclaimer**: I am not J.K Rowling however much I would like to be. Therefore, since I am not she, I do not own her stuff, which includes all characters from the Harry Potter series.

I know I said that Hermione was going to school somewhere else in London but, I figured it would be best if she went to school elsewhere in England. So, she's in a made up city somewhere in England. _Comprende_?

**Warning**: Mention of Suicide.

* * *

Chapter 2

Pain in Diagon Alley

* * *

Three bricks up two bricks over. Hermione tapped them with her wand, and walked ahead of her father into Diagon Alley. It seemed so different even though nothing had changed. Hermione looked around, all the shops and Gringotts where there, so why was it so strange?

As she and Mr. Granger walked further into Diagon Alley, and looked around she noticed that it wasn't Diagon Alley that was different. It was the fact that all her ex-Hogwarts students were staring at her as walked past them. Holding her head up high, she walked into the new bookshop on the block, _Serenity M_agical Books for Magical People the sign read.

After Hermione's eyes adjusted to the dim light of the bookshop, she walked over to the school curriculum section. Hermione's eyes flicked to her booklist. 'Hummmm…' she mumbled to her self. 'I need _Learning the Darkest Arts _by Dawes Heacock for defence against the dark arts, _Ancient Runes from Old Times_ by Turinea Sopher for Ancient Runes, _Advanced Arithmacy Special Edition_ by Hulbert Husterson for Arithmacy, _Greatest Potions of all Times _by Vireca Rickard, and _Potions of Greatest Use _by Denica Yuille for potions. Oh there were others too but she had already had them in her amazing book collection.

Deciding she had enough money for other books, she started browsing the shelves. The next thing Hermione knew she had been, shoved unceremoniously into the bookshelf.

Unable to think of who would be rude and uncivilized enough to actually **shove **her into a bookcase. Hermione turned around, and was ready and willing to give the thoughtless, person a piece of her mind! However, as she looked into her attackers face the words died on her lips. Shocked, astonished and hurt, Hermione found herself looking into the face of her best friend.

'Ginny…' Hermione's voice trailed off.

Well she thought wryly to herself, I guess I can't call Ginny my best friend anymore. I mean its not as if we talk to each other anymore anyways.

'Ummm, **excuse **me. Did you just say my name? Do I even know you?' Ginny sneered.

Ginny's words cut Hermione to the core. In addition, she was especially hurt that Harry –who was standing next to Ginny with an arm around her waist- wasn't even acknowledging her presence. That little fact bothered her a lot, because Harry had been one of her **two **bestest friends at Hogwarts! Harry, Ron and Hermione. The Gryffindor Trio they'd been called. But, only because that's what they were…had been… for almost six full years.

'Ohhh… I'm sorry. I remember you now. Your Hermione Granger that know-it-all Gryffindor bitch. Yes that's you the know-it-all bookworm bitch, who couldn't (and probably still can't) keep her big mouth shut.' Ginny practically spit the harshly spoken words at Hermione. 'Thank god you've left Hogwarts. I'm sure that if you hadn't left other more honourable people would have threatened to leave, just so that they wouldn't have to put up with you. I for one am glad that I won't have to see your ugly face ever again.' Ginny turned to Harry for help in making Hermione feel worthless. 'Isn't that right Harry?'

Harry pulled Ginny closer to his side –at least I think he tried to I don't think it was humanly possible. There was already hardly any space between them- and finally looked at her while clearing his throat.

'She's right you know Granger. It will be a relief not to have to put up with you for any longer. So where are you planning to go to school if not at Hogwarts?' Harry asked politely.

'Ard-' she was cut off.

'As if we need to know Harry,' Ginny simpered 'It's not as if she'd be telling us an actual place. I mean come on Harry. Look at her! Who the hell would want to have her anywhere near them? Dumbledore _is_ pretty tolerant you know. And he couldn't bear the sight of her.'

Hermione listened to what Ginny's and Harry were saying about her. And couldn't help but feel like crying. She just couldn't grasp before how extensive and severe their hate for her was.

She tuned back into what Ginny was currently saying.

'Mom was saying just the other day, that she couldn't believe Dumbledore didn't Obliviate Granger when she left Hogwarts. And she's right.' Ginny glanced at Hermione then continued on, 'How anybody could trust Granger enough to keep any secrets, I'll never know.'

Hermione was getting pretty upset. Why did everybody always have to trash talk her these days? Wasn't she Already down enough in life? Couldn't she get out?

'Ginny now that I know how you feel about me. Shut your face! I don't want to hear any of the crap you've been telling me. I hate it and your just stupid. And if you thin-'

'Granger if I wanted to hear anything that you could possibly think to say. I'd ask. You know I would ask.' Ginny interrupted.

'YOU STUPID LITTLE GIRL!' Hermione shouted 'I can say anything I please. Just because you don't want me too doesn't mean I am going to stop!'

Hermione glanced at the clock sitting on the wall. Nuts and Nutsbeggars! The time had gone by so fast! She was supposed to meet her father Ten minutes ago outside a diner.

'I'd love to keep chatting, but I gotta go.' As Hermione tried to move past Harry and Ginny, they moved into her path again.

'Mudblood. You go to you dearest daddy and get the hell out of Diagon Alley. We don't want your kind here.'

Ginny turned on her heel and walk towards the front of the bookstore, pulling Harry with her.

Hermione watched them until they were out of site. She gently rubbed her sore arm, which she was sure would have a blue/purple blotch on it tomorrow.

She straightened up. Moving quietly to the register counter, Hermione bought her books and left _Serenity._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It was noisy in the restaurant they'd gone to for lunch. Almost everybody was laughing, joking, and having a good time.

The tables were all filled except one, which was in the, 'no cigar zone'. It was a table for two and there was window to one side of it, and a double latticework wall behind it, effectively cutting off the view of the next table. Hermione and her dad made a beeline for it.

As soon as they sat down, menus popped up in front of them. Hermione smiled as her father jumped slightly in his seat. This was a wizarding establishment after all. Then she watched him break out laughing. Picking what they wanted from the menu, they set the menus aside and waited patiently in comfortable silence until their food came. It took a little over 10 minutes.

'That didn't take very long, and it still tastes good!' Mr. Granger chewed thoughtfully, (A/N: How can you chew thoughtfully?)

'It was good wasn't it?' Her reply was airy and she found her food vapid. She found herself eavesdropping on the conversation going on behind the double-lattice work wall. She could hear distinctly, everything being said at the next table.

'What was that honey… Miney?' Mr. Granger was puzzled. Something had captivated her attention. Here he was prattling on and on, and his daughter wasn't even paying attention!

'Shhh… I'm trying to listen.'

And she was, just not to her father. She had figured out who was at the table behind them –she hadn't seen them when she'd come in- and whom they were talking about. Sending her dad a silent message (mental whispers) she told him to listen to what the people at the next table were saying.

'We met up with that capital bitch Granger to-'

'Language Ginny.' Mrs. Weasley warned.

'Anyways,' Ginny said, throwing a dirty glance at her mother. 'We met her at _Serenity_, that new store. Gave her a good talking to, we did. Then she had the nerve to call me a stupid little girl,' Ginny waited as her family and Harry grunted their disapproval. 'I mean just because I don't have my nose in a book all the time doesn't mean I'm stupid. But I was able to get in a few good names myself.' She smiled to herself. Everybody was looking at her, and she **loved **being the centre of attention.

'Like what?' Fred asked her. Which she knew he would being the nosey prick he was. 'What did you say to her?'

Ginny smiled, knowing she held the top card today, and Ginny was happy that Hermione Granger could her every single word coming from Ginny's mouth.

'Well…it comes down to me calling her a know-it-all-Gryffindor-bitch who can't keep her flap-trap shut.' Ginny was happy with herself because she'd got it all out, and smiling triumphantly she waited for someone to say something.

'That's awesome Ginny!' Ron exclaimed. 'Did you tell her that she'd better not come back to Hogwarts if she knows what's good for her? 'Cause I sure as bloody' ell don't want to she her ever again. She's a stupid mudblood who should go shag Voldemort, and get killed for being ugly. Or worse shag Snape,' he shuddered 'and die because Snapes so ugly.'

They'd let him rant and rave for a good five minutes before Mrs. Weasley took over the conversation.

'Ronald Weasley! Behave and do **not** talk about your professors like that! It's _Professor Snape_ to you. Also, I am sure that nobody has ever died from shagging Snape, not that his love life is any of our business. I do **not **want it talked about around my table. I don't even want to **think **about it or him, while I am eating a pleasant dinner, thank you very much.' Everyone laughed. ' I am still horrified that I let that traitor into our home! I am so sorry you had to put up with her! She could have corrupted you!' Molly's voice was filled with indignation and hate. 'Except you two,' she looked at Fred and George (the twins). 'You were corrupted from the day you were born!'

Hermione's heart was breaking all over again; she just couldn't believe what they were saying about her! She was ashamed, they were publicly ridiculing and slandering her. Of course, they had to do it where her Father could hear what they were saying. Hermione could stand having them trash talk her, just so long as they did it away from her father, so he wouldn't have to hear the abominable things they were saying about her. Yet, here he was listening to the bull that Ron, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley were spouting.

* * *

Mr. Granger's POV (point of view)

* * *

I can't believe it. These people were friends of Miney's? I guess I really didn't understand what she was going through. Jeez. It's a good thing; I'm getting her away from Hogwarts. It makes me mad to think about what these people are doing to Hermione, and to say these things in a public place where anybody could here them! It was OUTRAGEOUS! Miney certainly did not need to go back to a school filled with backstabbing brats like the Weasleys.

* * *

End of Mr. Grangers POV

* * *

'Do you want to leave now dad?' Hermione asked. She _really_didn't feel like eating the rest of her food.

Mr. Granger agreed, he got up and put down the muggle money he had. The check, which had magically appeared (A/N: Seriously it appeared as if by magic!) said they owed 9 Galleons, 3 Sickles, and 5 Knuts. So he put his muggle money away.

Hermione watched her dad. It was funny to see him so puzzled –she needed a lift- and put the right amount of Wizards money on the table.

'Dad, I've got to use the ladies room. I'll be right back.'

Her back turned; she didn't notice her father walk away. Didn't see him look at the dejected slump in her shoulders. Nor- since her gaze was pointed towards the floor- did she see Ginny Weasley sniggering at her. If she'd looked back, she would have seen stone cold faces staring at her. Seen them glaring at her with murder in their eyes.

Finally, through with Diagon Alley, Hermione and her father Apparated back to their quaint little home muggle London's, Shawshank's Corner.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

She sat on the edge of her bed. Trying to cry for herself, pitying herself and her pathetic life. Nobody loved her, and nobody gave a damn about her. Not even her father. Her father –she was sure- would stand up for her; move heaven and earth for her. However, he didn't really love her, not since her mother had left. He was always telling her he was sure she would come back if she could, but he didn't know about her, how unstable she'd been. The only place her father had in his heart, was reserved for her mother. So she was alone…all alone.

Hermione truly hoped that she could make good _loyal_,friends at her new school. If she didn't she'd probably kill herself. Letting out some air, she got up and fished through her desk for a pen and paper. Then she did the only thing she could these days. Since she was unable to talk about her problems…

She wrote a poem.

An Unheard Outcast

At all time I must retreat to my shell.

Since no one tries to understand,

The truth I seek to fell.

The things I want to perish won't leave,

Until I've changed my life for eternity.

I see my past through others eyes,

and people say, 'we are disgusted with you,

we don't believe these lies!'

You don't believe the truth I state,

so you leave me to my own devices,

to decide my own fate.

The words I speak are unable to land,

I feel completely by myself,

In that corner, where I've been put to stand.

No one enters my world at all,

Nobody's behind to catch me,

If I even, dare… to fall.

The words I have to speak are gone,

The ones for you,

You've thrown in the pond…

Hermione set aside her pen –they were so much easier to use than quills- writing the poem had opened up a memory she had thought about, no… she hadn't _wanted_ to think about for the longest time.

She hadn't written it in her diary. It was too painful. Yet, she remembered it clearly.

_'Miss Granger, do you know the difficulties you have put me through.' Professor Snape grabbed her arms. 'I went through hours, upon hours of the "Crucio" curse because of YOU!' He was furious with her, and he'd started shaking her. Hard. It had hurt her so bad; his grip on her had been tight. But, it wouldn't be as bad as what was too come. 'All because you told Draco Malfoy, that I was a spy for Dumbledore! A double agent. How could you be so stupid! You almost ruined our main link to the dark lord! All because you can't keep your mouth shut.' He sneered. 'But p-professor!' she'd stuttered. 'Do not, INTERRUPT ME!' he had roared pushing her back. 'Apparently you talk in your sleep because think of how shocked I was when one moment, I was perfectly safe…'He'd been ranting by then. Snape'd had her pushed up against the dungeon wall. 'and the next I was listening (in shock because of what I was hearing) to Draco tell the Dark Lord things he could only've gotten from you! The next I was on the floor being crucio'd to hell and back, because YOU took it upon yourself to tell him I was a SPY!' if he was horrible before, he was completely livid now. He was so furious he'd slapped her hard across the face. And Hermione'd lifted her hand to her already red cheek. 'I think I'll give you a taste of what I had to go through._

_He'd Crucio'd her then, 5 times in quick succession. Between sessions she'd looked into his black, onyx eyes that were filled...shinning with hate. A hate that rivalled and-most-probably-surpassed his hatred of Sirius Black and James Potter. When he'd finished he called down to her (as she was on the floor, unable to control the spasms that had torn through her body, making her helpless) 'Get out of my site Granger... get up and out of my site.' Not being able to move, Hermione groaned and curled up in a tight ball. 'I said OUT!' Again, she made a noise and made to move, but being unable as tremors tore through her body (and aftermath of the curse). Snape, unable to tolerate her presence a moment longer, took a handful of her hair and dragged Hermione behind him through the door. 'Leave at once.' He had said, and then he'd turned around, storming through the doorway they'd just come through, slamming the door behind him. Leaving her crumpled form in the hallway…alone._

_She'd lain there for most of the night, a crumpled mess in a tight ball, hungry and cold, but unable to move._

Finished reliving her nightmare, Hermione sat back and pondered her experience.

She had no clue why she hadn't gone to Dumbledore with a complaint against Snape, after all the thing he'd done to her were illegal. Especially since, he was _her_ Professor and had caused her bodily harm. Snape had slapped her and cursed her! Using an unforgivable too! He'd done it not once, but _5_ times. She guessed she'd felt she deserved the abuse, after all everybody else was busy dishing it out too. The thing that'd galled her from the beginning about this entire mess, was that she hadn't done anything! She never told anybody about the order, plus she did _not_ talk in her sleep! She never had. Nobody believed her though, they'd claimed her guilty then –figuratively- sent her to jail (in her case hell). Guilty until proven innocent, right? Only… she didn't have anybody on her side to defend her.

She was done thinking about it. Tomorrow she was going to a brand-new school. Well not brand-new, it was 20 years younger than Hogwarts, which was centuries old. She'd be making new friends, have new professors. Though, she'd be getting up early tomorrow, 4:00am, cause she had to drive to the station that was 10 hours away by car, then she'd have to hours to kill, _then _she'd be boarding the _Helm's Express _for a 3 hour ride to _Arden-Helm's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_, after which she'd have to be sorted.

She was exhausted just thinking about it. It'd be a long day tomorrow, and she needed her beauty sleep. She reached over to her side tale and switched off her bedside lamp. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she was dead to the world.

* * *

Done FINALLY! It is now 4:18am. Goodnight.

_An Unheard Outcast_ is my own poem, I just thought it would be good for the story. Did you like it?

Alright! I've already started the next chapter, I'm about a thousand words into it, only 2000 more to go:), Schools going to start in a few weeks, so WHOOOHOOO! I love school! I go Nuts for school.

TTYL, buhbye.

* * *

**Reviews :**

Abbey: Thanks, but that chapter took about a half a week to write, not an awful long time:)

Purple nymph: thanks for the advice. Unfortunately, I am editing my own stories so they are bound to have errors. (I've never been good with editing.)

mAd RoGuE: thanks for the input, I appritiate it, a lot. You really helped put the story together.

Bsgirl: Here's your more, you'll get more in a week or two too.

Jackalope Hunter: thanks… But you don't have to give me CC. I just like hearing from my readers.

Rue Maridian: Considering this is me… I seriously did not know you could review your own story!


End file.
